The Captive
by Rose Kitty
Summary: She ran with the rain pouring over her shoulders, soaking her, knowing only that she had to get away from her captor. He had killed before, and he would kill again. But there was something about his blue eyes that intrigued her... TP -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**The Captive**: Chapter One

A/N: Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, and well…it was about time I put it on here. ;P To those that are reading my other fics, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them, it's just with college I don't have time for anything anymore. But I will update them, I will, I will … :P

-----

It was pouring outside. Dark clouds had gathered overhead, and thunder crackled in the distance. Lightening flashed, illuminating the young girl standing in the middle of the road, soaking wet. She had no umbrella, and was completely drenched head to toe. Her long, once lavish black hair now hung in wet clumps around her forhead. But the girl seemed to take no notice of this, and the worried expression on her face indicated that she had much, much more to worry about than being drenched in the rain.

Cars passed by, no one bothering to stop. The girl bit her lip. She knew she didn't have much time, that the worst had probably already happened back at home. She was probably too late already, and she had to get out of here before she was seen. How she wished she had remembered to grab the phone before she ran outside!

She heard footsteps in the distance. Terrified, she ran, certain that she knew who was following her. She had to get away from here. _Now. _If only someone would stop their car!

She didn't dare try to scream for help. If she did, whoever was behind her would certainly find out where she was. No, all she could do was pray that someone would stop their car. Her legs hurt from running. The horrible images of what had just happened refused to leave her mind. She felt as if she was trapped in some sort of nightmare, which would never end. Hadn't it been only yesterday when she had been celebrating her birthday with her family? Her life had seemed so perfect then. How long ago that now seemed!

A hand reached for her roughly. Startled, she screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But he was too strong. She gasped, knowing that this was the end. He would never let her leave alive. But she couldn't let him win, had to get away from him, had to!

With all her remaining strength, she aimed a kick to his shin. He recoiled immediately, swearing, reaching for her again. But that second was all she needed. She turned to run, but fell hard against the pavement. _Shit. _He had grabbed her by the ankles. She felt her nose beginning to bleed, feeling the pavement rake across her smooth skin. He picked her up, and she realized he was going to put her inside his car. She screamed and kicked wildly, but knew it would be no use. Was _nobody _watching? The road seemed almost deserted now.

Then she felt something sickly sweet being placed over her nose. She knew what it was, tried to hold her breath, but it was useless. The intoxicating fumes took over, and her vision became incredibly blurry as she struggled to remain conscious. She saw her captor peering down at her, but she could not see his face. It was covered with a black ski mask, and concealed everything except for his eyes.

_His eyes._

The last thing the girl saw before she blacked out was the startling, intense deep blue of his eyes.

-----

A/N: Short, I know! Just wanted to leave it at a cliffy ;) Do let me know what you think of it so far! Next chapter should be up by, say, tomorrow or so. And yes it will be longer. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**The Captive**: Chapter Two

------

The man with the blue eyes drove while the rain clattered noisily on the roof of his car, his thoughts restless. He looked out the window and tried not to think about what had just happened, but found it imposible to do so every time he glanced back in the rearview mirror. The girl in the backseat- the girl he had just _kidnapped_ –was still out cold, and he had no idea what he would do with her once she woke up. But he knew he could not have let her go, not after what she had witnessed.

He let his thoughts wander. What a mess he had put himself into. He had never meant for all this to happen, but now there was nothing anyone could do about it. What was done was done. He sighed, glancing at his friend Tony who sat beside him sullenly. Neither one spoke, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

He had just needed some extra cash. And then Tony had come up with his brilliant idea, foolproof it had seemed, until …He shook his head. He wouldn't think about it now. He had to get his mind off of it.

But the disturbing images of the night continued to flash in his mind. Sneaking into the large house, knowing that the old man and his daughter would be fast asleep. But then the old man had woken up, had threatened to call the police, and somehow the gun had gone off and…

He shuddered as a wave of nausea hit him. There had been so much blood. He didn't even know if it had been his own gun or Tony's which had gone off but at this point it didn't seem to matter. And then there was the girl. The girl who had seen everything, had tried to make a run for it. But he had known that he could not let her go, had to take her with him because she had seen too much. She was bound to talk to the police. And then he would be rotting in jail before he knew what hit him.

The girl's moaning in the backseat snapped his thoughts back to reality. He checked in the rearview mirror, but she didn't seem to be fully conscious yet. No telling how much longer she would be this way, though. The chloroform must be wearing off by now.

He turned to his partner. "Tony. What are we going to do with the girl?"

His friend stared at him, then shrugged. "Kill the bitch, I suppose. What else?"

Now it was his turn to look shocked. He hadn't expected anything positive coming from Tony, but this was too much. Two murders? _No. _He couldn't do it.

"Don't be crazy, man," he said to his friend. "We're not murderers. That one mistake was enough. We can't do it again."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do with her then? Just tell her to please never talk to the police and let her go?" He snorted in disgust.

He frowned, but kept his mouth shut. Tony had a point, but what he was suggesting was ridiculous. He continued to drive in silence, letting his thoughts wander again.

-----

The girl felt groggy and confused as she awoke. It was dark – _why was it so goddamn dark?_ She couldn't see a thing.

Dad. Where was her father? And where was she, for that matter? Nothing made sense.

She struggled to sit up. And then she realized that the room she was in did not belong to her. It was dark and empty, except for a plate of food which sat at her side. Suddenly, everything came rushing back, every single thing that had happened last night, and her head began to hurt with just the thought of it all. Her father ..._no._ She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She would never see her father again.

Fear began to take over as she remembered the two men who had probably brought her here. Where were they? She tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

As if in response, the doorknob turned slightly and a man entered the room. As he came nearer, she realized it was the same one who had caught her last night. His face was still hidden, but she remembered him by his deep blue eyes.

She frowned as Blue Eyes came closer, then took a look at her untouched plate of food.

"You haven't eaten." He said. To her surprise, his voice wasn't harsh or rude, unlike his tough appearance.

"It would be a good idea to eat," he said, without waiting for a response. Then his voice became cold. "You won't be given anything better than this."

She stared at him. This was probably the same man who had killed her father. Fury raged inside of her. She wanted to say something, but did she dare?

"You, girl, I'm talking to you." If she didn't know better, she'd say that Blue Eyes was actually smirking underneath that stupid ski mask.

She returned him with a question of her own. "Can I ask you something?"

His blue eyes narrowed. "That depends."

She took a deep breath. "What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?"

He was shaking his head. The fleeting sincerity she had seen in his eyes was replaced bitterness. "Get some rest," was all he said. Then he backed away from her and started to turn towards the door.

"Wait!" she called out."Please don't leave me here," Tears welled in her eyes, and she wiped them away with her hands. She tried to control herself but found that she could not stop sobbing. These men were probably going to kill her.

He paused in the doorway. She thought she sensed sympathy in his eyes.

"Look, I can't do anything for you," he said. "But if you need something you can let me know. Just call me Trunks."

----

A/N: ;P Next update should be even more quicker, I'm trying to write as much as I can while I'm still on break. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Captive**: Chapter Three

A/N: Much thanks to ladybugg for reviewing both chapters with encouraging words. :D And to everyone else, come on, if you read it make sure you _review _it!

----

Tony was waiting for him at the top of the stairs as soon as he came out of the basement, a scowl on his face. He froze as he saw him, embaressed that he had been seen.

Tony grabbed him roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why'd you go into her room when I _told_ you that we would have no contact with her!"

Trunks brushed Tony's hand away and shrugged, looking away. "So what if I did? You're acting like I asked her out on a goddamn date."

He took the ski mask off his face and tossed it aside. Then he turned to face Tony again, who stood smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't look like no killer," was all Tony said with a dry laugh. "You look more like someone who ought to be on TV." He shook his head.

Trunks felt his jaw tighten, but was surprised at the comment. He reached out to touch his face absently. _Someone who ought to be on TV._ What a joke. His short lavender hair and deep blue eyes were enough to turn heads, that was true, but right now Tony's comment seemed like crude mockery than anything else.

"Because I'm not a killer, Tony," he replied wearily. "Look, we need to sit down and discuss what the hell we're going to do next. The old man's body must have been discovered by now, and theres probably loads of cops looking for us right this minute." He paused. "And then there's the girl."

Tony shrugged and lit a cigarette absently. He took a long puff before answering. "You worry too much," he said. "If you don't know how to handle this stuff, then listen to me. Kill the girl, and then get on the next plane outta here. That _it. _End of discussion."

Trunks felt anger seethe through him again. "We _can't _kill the goddamn girl! What part about that do you not understand?"

Tony lit out his cigarette and grabbed him by the collar. "I make the rules around here, not you," he said icily. "And what's your problem, anyway? You got a crush on her or something?" He smirked at him again.

Trunks pushed him back. "Don't fuck with me, Tony," he said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, yeah, you're never in the 'mood'," Tony mimicked as he lit another cigarette. "But you make a good point, Romeo. If not anything, fuck the girl." He laughed.

Trunks looked at him in disgust. "You do that, Tony," he said, struggling to remain calm. "And I'm gonna lose all the remaining respect I have for you. Which has, trust me, come down to about _this_ much." He shook his head and left the room, hearing Tony's annoying laughter erupt once again.

-----

The girl could hear the two men arguing outside. She tried to make out what they were saying. _TV…cops…kill the girl._

She shuddered. The one with the beard was absolutely terrifying; she had seen him only twice but just the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. His dark black eyes were like those of a predator, merciless.

And then there was Blue Eyes. What had he said his name was? _Trunks_. Of the two, Trunks seemed to be younger, but Black Beard was surely the one in charge. She frowned. Was Trunks someone she could trust? No, she couldn't make such a quick judgement based on his two-minute sympathy. But she did know one thing for certain: she would rather confront Trunks than Black Beard any day …

------

Night fell; another day came to an end. Trunks lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. He checked the clock by his bedside: _Two a.m._

The events of the past day continued to trouble him; he lay awake trying to think of all the possible solutions to the huge mess he had gotten himself into. Problem number one had become Tony: he just didn't trust the man anymore. There was no telling what he could do. He had thought Tony was his friend, but the way Tony talked sometimes, he felt as if he had become a different person.

And that meant there was no telling what he would do with the girl.

He shook his head. He couldn't figure out himself why he had suddenly started defending the girl. After all, he was the one who had brought her here in the first place. He could have just let her go, but …no, he couldn't have exactly done that either.

There was an odd chill in the room. He got up to close the window in his room ...and that was when he heard it.

The ever slightest creak of a doorknob turning.

He became alert immediately: was it the girl? Had she somehow unlocked her door? Or was it someone else? His thoughts raced, and he glanced over at Tony, who lay asleep of the couch. Before he had any time to think, however, there was a loud pounding on his door.

"What the—"

And then everything happened at once. Gunshots rang, breaking the silence, and chaos ensued. Trunks felt a hard blow to his head and fell on his knees, gasping, trying to locate his revolver. _What the fuck was happening? _Tony was swearing, and dimly Trunks could see the two figures that stood over him, delivering blow after blow.

They thought he was out cold. Seizing the oppurtunity, Trunks inched his way across the room and managed to crawl out of his bedroom, his head feeling as if it would burst and blood gushing out of it freely. He found his gun and grabbed it firmly, making his way down the stairs in utter darkness.

He had a sudden thought: _the girl. _Holy shit!

He ran down the basement stairs, gun in hand, taking the steps two at a time. A feeling of dread washed over him as he heard her screams echoing throughout the hallway.

The scene in the basement was like something out of a horror movie. A man stood less than two inches away from her, knife in hand. Had Trunks been two seconds late he would have slit her throat. The girl stood trembling with fear, and the man turned around to face him as Trunks came in.

He aimed his gun at the man from the doorway. "Drop the knife and get away from the girl. Now!"

The man refused to do so, but remained where he was. Trunks stepped towards them, keeping his gun focused. "Come here," he said to the girl. "He won't harm you. I'll shoot him if he tries anything."

The girl hesitantly took two steps in his direction.

And then a shot rang, hitting the man with the knife squarely in the chest. The girl screamed, staring at Trunks, who looked equally confused. He slowly turned around.

At the top of the basement stairs stood another man, his gun aimed right at Trunks.

-----

A/N: Ok, I know you have no clue what's happening right now, but this will be explained more in the next chapter.


End file.
